Talk:High Voltage/@comment-77.180.25.223-20170102121836
First of all, i agree with most of the negative comments, that are reasonably put. I've been playing this game for over 8 months now and managed to finish every single event/LTS/Gauntlet (Except Porsche). There were some tricky and expensive ones, like No Compromise or Jaguar challenges except the e-type. Despite that, i was still able to go and finish those events, without too much frustration. But THIS one was really getting on my nerves. First, the event was way too long, 9 friggin days and almost 5 races averagely per day to get a mediocre but high-tech car (my opinion). Even the MP4-X was an 8 days event. I had 333333 upgrades and up to 9.6 it was just a straight-forward, rather boring event. Most of it also because of the Hong Kong circuit. But that 9.6, it was just a nightmare. The problem for this event and probably for the most part of 9.6 was the very poorly estimated PR level. Mine was 48.5 and the recommended PR level for 9.6 was 49.4. The difficulty rate was average, literally, average!!! As if i haven't competed in an event before, where i had to deal with the events, that are on average difficulty. In many other events, it was even possible to complete the races on extreme difficulty but this 9.6 was no way an average difficutly race. I tried maybe over 20-30 times to pass that one, was setting mid to high 50 sec. laps, driving absolutely perfectly, without any mistakes, not missing a single breaking point but still, i wasn't able to get past the 3rd car because by the time i got near enough to overtake him, it was always in that last part of the circuit, where it's almost impossible to overtake without any contact. Oh and no contact, i found it also a bit demanding for a circuit like that but just in 9.6, in other events it was alright but in 9.6, since you have to drive absolutely perfectly, it's hard to do it with no contact, because we drive the car on a mobile device by tilting and with mediocre vision of surroundings ffs, it's not like on a wheel, playing a racing game, where you can hit the apexes perfectly every lap because the force feedback of the steering wheels you have nowadays are pretty damn good. I'm not gonna say i'm done playing this game. I like this game and i like the driving and most of the events in it. But the developers really need to go a bit easier on the events and upgrade prices because for pro players, it's relatively normal to win an event but for the beginners or pro/am drivers it's just slowly becoming a nightmare because of the demanded upgrade prices. Some of them are ridiculously high in comparison to the upgrade costs of some of the cars, that were brought into the game earlier on. Not everyone has managed to unlock (including me) the EC or EK, although it's still possible to farm with CFS, it's still not enough and many players just don't have time for a constant farming. The developers somehow just trying to keep the elite players in running but they also should know, that they could actually earn more money from amateur players, since the elite ones know how to farm and most of them do own fairly high amount of gold and r$, because of their high level of completion. I just hope they understand how we feel about this and they come up with some simple solutions to fix these. Cheers